Diary
by jongdae aegya
Summary: Summary : Sehun , maknae salah satu boyband tengah naik daun ini ternyata mempunyai buku rahasia. Semua kisahnya tercakup disini. "hyung""bogoshipeo hyung""hyung johayo!""semuanya pergi meninggalkanku" HunHan fanfic!/official pair/inspiration by gugatan keluar luhan dari EXO.


**_DIARY_**

**_Summary : Sehun , maknae salah satu boyband tengah naik daun ini ternyata mempunyai buku rahasia. Semua kisahnya tercakup disini. "hyung""bogoshipeo hyung""hyung johayo!""semuanya pergi meninggalkanku"_**

**_HunHan pair. _**

**_Support cast : members of exo (kris here) _**

Seorang pemuda tengah berjalan di koridor apartemen terkenal di daerah gangnam. Pria berkulit bak albino berjalan lurus dengan semangat terkadang meloncat seperti anak kecil. Bibir kecil tipisnya terkadang melantunkan sebuah nada indah mewakili perasaannya hari ini. Tak sadar ia sekarang sudah berada di pintu salah satu apartemen besar. Ia segera menekan tombol password.

"annyeong hasseyo hyung!" sapa pemuda albino kepada beberapa orang di dalam ruangan apartemen tersebut.

"astaga telingaku, sehun" chanyeol, salah satu pemuda di dalam ruangan itu tampak mengelus telinganya yang berdengung

Pria yang membuat kegaduhan tersebut pun tersenyum lebar menampakkan lengkungan bulan sabit di matanya.

Ya, pemuda itu bernama sehun . Maknae dari boyband terkenal saat ini, EXO. Siapa sangka di balik wajahnya yang jarang tersenyum di balik layar ternyata seorang yang ceria, suka membuat keributan, dan menjadi patnercrime sahabatnya , Kai yang juga member exo

"hehe mian hyung" sehun memegang tengkuk belakangnya

"kenapa hari ini kau senang sekali hmn?" tanya seorang pemuda bermata bulat -kyungsoo- yang tampak sedang membersihkan apartemen-atau bisa dibilang dorm- exo tersebut

"aku baru saja bertemu yifan hyung. Ah senangnya bertemu appa" sahut sehun senang

" benarkah? Apa kabar yifan sekarang?" tanya suho sang leader

"baik hyung. Sekarang tao hyung dan yifan hyung sedang berjalan jalan dan aku di tinggal" geram sehun

"yasudah. Mereka kan saling rindu. Sekarang kau bersihkan kakimu lalu makan siang. Aku tak selesai selesai menyapu melihatmu memakai sepatu mu yang kotor itu" sahut kyungsoo di angguki oleh sehun

Sepeninggalan sehun kekamarnya . Member exo -kyungsoo,suho, chanyeol- yang sedang tak ada jadwal tampak mengeluarkan wajah murung mereka

"kau yakin akan memberi tahunya hyung?" tanya chanyeol

"aku tak tahu. Aku benar benar tak ingin ia kehilangan senyumnya kembali"suho menatap nanar pintu kamar sehun

Sehun tampak keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di kamar nya bersama dengan suho.

Ia mengganti bajunya menjadi baju yang biasa ia pakai di dorm. Dan menuju ke meja belajar yang biasa dipakai suho untuk membaca. Ia membuka laci meja dan mengambil buku berukuran sedang berwarna biru muda yang menampakkan warna ketenangan

Ia mendudukan dirinya dikursi dan segera membuka buku yang bertuliskan "디아리으 오 세훈" dan mencari lembaran baru.

_Selasa, 7 Oktober 2014_

_YO! Hari ini aku bertemu dengan appa ku -Yifan hyung-. Kalian pasti bingung siapa itu yifan ? Yifan adalah kris ! Hyungku yang keluar exo bulan lalu. Ah aku senang sekali setelah lama aku mempunyai jadwal aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Dia semakin tampan seprtiku tapi tetap aku lebih tampan kekeke! aku senang menyebutnya appa karena sifatnya sangat mirip denganku. Ia selalu mengertiku dan selalu menemaniku layaknya appa ku. Hah aku jadi merindukan appa ku yang asli kekekeke. Fans juga sering menyebut diriku dan yifan hyung adalah anak dan ayah! Aku senang itu ^^ aku sangat rindu padanya. Dulu aku sangat kesal sedih karena ia memutuskan solo karier dibanding denganku dan member setelah itu aku mengerti posisinya. Kekeke semoga aku memiliki waktu yang luang untuk bertemu dengannya lagi_

_Sehun _

Sehun meletakkan balpoin nya. Ia tampak senang melihat hasil curahan hatinya saat ini dibuku berwarna biru muda tersebut. Ia segera meletakkan buku birunya itu ketempat semula dan memutuskan untuk tidur menghilangkan penatnya

**Flashback **

"maafkan aku. Aku benar benar sulit untuk membuat keputusan" seorang pemuda berambut pirang bak artis hollywood sedang berkumpul dengan rekannya di ruang tengah

"kau membuat keputusan untuk hengkang, kris. Hengkang adalah keputusan termudah. Kau berbohong jika kau sulit untuk menentukan keputusan" jawab seorang member tertua kepada pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama kris.

"kau tak tahu xiumin. Hidup bersama kalian selama 2 tahun itu susah dilupakan. Kau seenaknya berkata begitu" kris menghela nafas berat. Ia menyandarkan punggunya ke sofa yang didudukinya sambil menutup matanya. Tak sadar sebuah butir kristal turun dari kelopak matanya

"lalu .mengapa kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kami?" baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Ia kecewa atas keputusan yang diputuskan oleh kris

"dengar aku baekhyun" kris mengambil nafas sebentar "kau tak tau seberapa menderitanya aku. Aku lelah. Diskriminasi yang kurasakan sangat kental. Aku dituntut seperti robot ini yang kubayangkan selama ini. Aku tertekan" kris tak kuasa menahan tangisnya

"kris ge" tao menangis senunggukan dan memeluk tubuh kekar kris

"kau pikir kami tak merasakannya kris?" tanya Chanyeol kecewa . Kris bungkam. Ia tak mampu lagi melawan rasa kekecewaan para member terhadapnya.

Member exo tampak sedih akibat keputusan kris. Ya , Kris memutuskan untuk keluar exo setelah ia melewati masa 2 tahun bersama exo. Kris memutuskan untuk bersolo karir karena ketidaksanggupannya menjalani masa terberat dimana ia dituntut untuk melaksanakan semua jadwal tanpa berhenti, konser dan semua varety show yang dijalani nya bersama itu menyebabkan kesehatannya drop. Dan belum diskriminasi yang dijalankan agency terhadapnya.

"aku mendukung keputusanmu hyung. Yang menurutmu terbaik, lakukanlah" kyungsoo tersenyum disertai dengan tangisan kecilnya.

"ya .aku juga mendukung mu hyung walaupun aku sangat tak iklas hyungku yang sok cool ini meninggalkan ku dan dorm ini" kai tersenyum miris. Bagaimana pun ia tau perasaan kris, untungnya ia belum pernah merasakan itu

"take care kris. Kami selalu mendukungmu" Luhan tersenyum lupakan air mata yang mengalir dari mata rusanya membuat senyumnya menjadi lebih menyakitkan.

"we are one?" suho merentangkan tangannya kearah kris dan seluruh member. Kris tersenyum dan segera menghamburkan dirinya kepelukan suho di ikuti dengan member lain. Menangis, ia tak peduli dengan image coolnya yang hancur saat ini

Seorang pemuda berkulit seperti albino tetap diam di tempat duduknya. Ia memilih bungkam sendiri dibandingkan ikut berpelukan bersama member lain. Wajah poker face nya yang sering di tunjukkan di depan layar tampak menghiasi wajahnya saat ini. Kris yang melihatnya mengendurkan pelukanya terhadap member lain dan merentangkan tangannya kearah pemuda yang lebih putih darinya

Pemuda itu tetap tak bergeming . Ia memilih memalingkan wajahnya dibanding menatap pemuda yang merentangkan tangan kearahnya

"sehun" panggil kris pelan. Sehun menoleh sedikit. Setetes airmatanya turun.

"hyung" sehun akhirnya menyerah, ia berhambur kepelukan kris. Ia menangis melupakan status "seme" nya. Menangis dan meremas kuat baju kris. Semua member melihat sang maknae menangis pun tak tega

"hyung! Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku hah?! Kenapa meninggalkan kami?! Kau tak solid!" teriak sehun kesal, sedih , kecewa menjadi satu. Ia menggeram kesal dan menangis dipelukan kris

"sehun dengarkan hyung" sehun menangis. "hyung lelah sehun . Kau harus mengerti hyung saat ini. Lagipula kita bisa bertemu nanti." kris tersenyum tipis

Sehun terdiam dan terisak mulutnya berucap kecil .membuat kris tersenyum lebar dan mengelus kepala sehun dengan lembut

"appa bogoshipeo"

_Sabtu, 17 Mei 2014_

_Ini sudah hari kedua. Kris hyung meninggalkan kami. Kris hyung sekarang sudah ke china. Meninggalkan kami dan kekasih pandanya-tao hyung- . Kris hyung adalah appa ku selama berada di exo. Ia sering memberikanku saran, terkadang membuat ku ketawa dengan sikap sok coolnya yang tak wajar. Membantuku menyelesaikan masalah jika aku bertengkar dengan rusa kesayanganku -luhan hyung-. Sekarang dorm terasa sepi. Tak ada lagi yang bertingkah aneh. Tak ada lagi lukisan hasil karya nya yang selalu ia pamerkan kepada ku dan member lainnya. Bogoshipeo appa. _

_Sehun_

**Flashback end**

Suasana dorm saat ini tampak ramai. semua member tampak sudah pulang dari jadwal mereka masing masing. Suho tampak sedang membaca koran dan disampingnya terdapat lay yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Sehun, chanyeol dan kai sedang bermain game playstation dengan serunya. Kyungsoo baekhyun sedang membicarakan makanan yang akan dimasak besok. Xiumin dan chen sedang bermain catur. Dan ada dua member yang tak terlihat saat ini

"Ge. Kau yakin mengambil keputusan ini?" Seorang pemuda sedang memeluk boneka pandanya dan duduk diatas kasur dengan raut yang sulit diartikan. Menatap pemuda yang sedang duduk didepannya.

"aku tak tau tao. Penyakitku mengharuskan ku melakukan ini. Ibuku sudah sering menghubungiku untuk membahas ini kepada CEO, tapi aku tak ingin" Pemuda bermata rusa itu tampak menangis pelan

"Aku mohon ge. Kau bisa membuat sehun terpukul untuk kedua kalinya. Cukup sekali ia kehilangan kris hyung dan menghilangkan keceriaannya selama 2 bulan silam. Aku sangat tau perasaan sehun jika mendengar semua ini" ujar tao -yang memeluk boneka pandanya- .matanya sudah berair

"tapi tao.." tak sempat luhan melanjutkan ucapannya

"aku sudah merasakannya ge. Sakit nya beribu kali lipat melihat orang yang kau cintai pergi" tao menitikkan airmatanya. Kejadian itu terulang lagi di pikirannya.

Luhan tersenyum miris. Tak disangkanya kejadian itu akan menimpanya... dan juga _sehunnya...sebentar lagi_

_Sebentar lagi_

_Ini akan terjadi_

_Bisakah aku memutar waktu kembali_

_Tuhan...Tolonglah aku, berikan aku jalan terbaik_

_Untukku..dan juga sehun_

**_TBC_**

**HALLO! Aku buat cerita baru nih! ini ceritanya terinspirasi dari kisah Luhan menggugat dirinya keluar dari EXO T_T sedih berat serius**

**Gakuat lihat sehun sendiri, konser tanpa ada luhan tanpa ada hunhan moment**

**Tapi gapapa! aku tetap dukung keputusan Luhan yang menurutnya terbaik**

**Kesehatan tetap nomor satu!**

**aku berharap member EXO seperti member SuJu dan Hangeng yang tak pernah putus kontak satu dengan yang lainnya**

**AMIN! **

**Aku bingung mau buat happy or sad end butuh saran kritik di review T_T masih penulis amatir /sobs**

**maaf karakter Sehun agak OOC di mata kalian karena aku sesuaikan dengan sikap sehun saat sama hyungnya T-T**

**terutama sama Luhan**

**Mohon saran dan review ya ^^**

**Thankyou for reading ^^**


End file.
